random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Beiber's Evil Lair
Justin Beiber's Evil Lair is the final level of Random-ness Wiki: Battle to Beiber. Beginning Justin Beiber's Beiber-Buttler-Bot tells him that Kh2cool and his friends have made it through every world and every obstacle that Justin Beiber doughted they'd ever escape.So Beiber tells the Beiber-Bots to make his house into an extreamly dangerous,hazardous Evil Castle.Meanwhile Kh2cool and his gang are finally landing down to Justin Beiber's evil planet. Missions '1:'The rescue of Selena and Meap Playable Characters:Mochlum Tails informs Mochlum that he's the only one that can bust Selena Gomez and Meap out of evil prison because everyone else has a full mission.So Mochlum must save Selena Gomez and Meap the day Justin Beiber takes over the universe. '2':Chopper Time Playable Characters:Kh2cool's Chopper After Mochlum busts Selena Gomez and Meap out of evil prison an alarm is set and security guards are coming so Kh2cool uses his RC Chopper the destroy all the guards before the can get to Mochlum,Selena Gomez and Meap. '3':Speed Laps Playable Characters:Sonic and Alternate Phineas Tails assigns Sonic and Alternate Phineas to do some obstacle running laps in the lava land part of stopping Justin Beiber. '4':Rescue to Chocola Choa Playable Characters:Awesomecartoonfan01 Awesomecartoonfan01 is going to break Chocola Choa out of jail because chocola choa and cheese can collide bodies together to form an ultimate choa. '5':Bieber-Bot Ambush Playable Characters:Mariophineas76 Mariophineas76 must protect CCs and Cream while he is hacking the code into Lava Land,where Justin Beiber is hiding. '6':Scramble it up Playable Characters:Dr.Eggman,Bowser,Dr.Neo Cortex Boss:Beiber-Buttler-Bot Almost everyone has entered Lava Land to battle Justin Beiber,after a few of the villans remember Justin Beiber is taking over the world when that's their job,So they team up to defeat his buttler. '7':Saving Buzz Lightyear Playable Vehicles:Nermal the Bunny on a jet pack and J.severe on a jet pack Nermalthebunny and J.severe enter lava land but there is no bridge over the lava in lava land so they borrow one of Justin Beiber's jet packs and fly across it. '8':Lava Land Playable Characters:Ccs and Cream,Mariophineas76,Alternate Phineas and Faves3000. The gang enters Lava Land where Justin Beiber is and must explore the place until Justin Beiber is found. '9':Beiber fight 1 Playable Characters:Alternate Phineas and CCs and Cream Boss:Justin Beiber The gang finally gets to Justin Beiber,but unfourtunetly Justin Beiber actually fights better than he sings and the gang must defeat him until Kh2cool enters the lava land. '10':Beiber fight 2 Playable Characters:Faves3000,Mariophineas76 and Torandospeed Boss:Justin Beiber Mariophineas76,Faves3000 and Tornadospeed are on the far side of lava land and they get Justin Beiber's attention in order to fight him on a rickity bridge over a boling lake of lava. '11':Beiber Fight 2 Playable Vechicles:'''Nermalthebunny on a jet pack and J.severe on a jet pack '''Boss:Justin Beiber Phineas and Ferb install a turrent on Nermalthebunny and J.severe's jet pack so they can fight Justin Beiber. '12':Choa Fusion Playable Characters:Giant Checola Boss:Justin Beiber Cheese and Chocola fuse body's together so they can form one hole stronger choa,to defeat Justin Beiber once and for all. '13':Enter of the destroyed Lava Land Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool finally enters Lava Land and has to run to Justin Beiber to save his friends and make sure he doesn't fall of the plat forms or he'll fall. '14':A grand Battle Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Justin Beiber (Normal and weak version),Justin Beiber (Giant Mega and Extra Strong Version) Sadly Checola turned back into their normal body,and Justin Beiber defeated them with one punch but Kh2cool finally finds Justin Beiber and defeats him finally,when the battle starts Nermalthebunny and J.Severe get off their jetpacks and Justin Beiber steal a jetpack and jumps off the rock platform and and turns on his jatpack flying in mid air and also changed the settings to "Huge" so he can turn giant. Ending Kh2cool destorys Justin Beiber's jet pack which causes his to fall down to the lava but Kh2cool grabs Justin Beiber and tells him that he better not take over the world,kidnap his friends or any of that again but Justin Beiber promises and says "But I will in the future" and T.U.F.F and O.W.A.C.A comes and says their going to have to place Justin Beiber under arrest for what he did to the world and gets 20 years behind bars.The gang runs to the ship and head to disney land for a vacation and the credits roll. Mugshot.png|Justin Beiber's defeat Arresting.png|Justin Beiber getting arrested Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Video Games